


(Crystal Morning) New Dawn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Morning Kisses, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; MCU, Tony Stark+/Pepper Potts, Thank you - you made the whole thing look easy
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	(Crystal Morning) New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



On a snowy winter morning, all is good and perfect in their cozy cottage in the woods. Tony wiggles his toes, sighing softly. He had slept so soundly last night, no nightmares to haunt his dreams. The bed was soft and warm, the early morning sunlight shimmering on his face as he opened his eyes. 

He breathes so easily, his chest flows up and down, like gentle tides rolling in and out of the sea. For him, there is nothing better than waking up to find Pepper snuggled into his embrace. 

He adores how she cuddled him like a teddy bear, keeping her head tucked under his chin, his strong arms gentle as they hug her dearly. She slumbers, undisturbed, and Tony takes a moment to lightly trace each little soft curve of her beautiful face.

His touch was ticklish; Pepper wakes, beautiful eyes shimmering in the sunlight. Tony smiles at her, tenderly whispering “Good morning, beautiful.”

Pepper blushes at the endearment, and with her head pressed to Tony’s chest, she can hear his heart thumping like the sweetest love song. Pepper tilted her head up and kissed Tony, her pink lips tingling as they touched.

Tony’s lips tasted sweet like honey; his arms tighten to bring her closer. His hands are kind and soft as they rub up and down Pepper’s back, his touch helping to warm her. Tony’s genuine smile and cute laugh made the start of the day a little brighter. 

When Pepper was near Tony found peace by being close to her, the way her sweet scent calmed his racing mind and the way she smiled at him like he hung the moon. Their hearts would beat in tune when Tony would press kisses to Pepper’s lips as they lay snuggled up in bed, warm and cozy wrapped in soft fluffy sheets.

“I love you,” Pepper whispered softly, gazing up at the man who held her heart safe in his tender soul.

Pressing a feather soft kiss to Pepper’s forehead, Tony hugs his angel. “I love you, darling. With all of my heart and soul.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/800325.html?thread=102568005#t102568005)


End file.
